Noah of Miracles
by Miracle Angel
Summary: Lavi and Allen go on a mission to retrieve an Innocence fragment. Hikari Kurai is a Noah trying to get the same Innocence and spy at the Black Order. What will happen if the Noah gets an anti-akuma weapon and joins the Order? Rated T for safety.


A/N: My first Man fic. Hope you like it. I don't really read man fanfics much so I don't think I quite grasp their character traits. Please correct me if I'm wrong! Somehow, I really like the name Hikari. Two of my OCs have been given this name, including this one. XD Read and review no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own man. I wish I do though.

Note: _Italics_ are flashback

**Chapter 1**

Allen Walker was in the train cabin along with Lavi on a mission to retrieve an Innocence fragment. It was a long journey and he could hear Lavi's loud snoring opposite him. Allen himself, however, could not fall asleep. His mind was occupied by what Komui Lee had told him back at the headquarters.

"_Listen, Allen," Komui said. "Whatever you do on this mission, you must come back safe with your Innocence intact."_

"_Hai. But what is so important?" Allen inquired._

"_The loss of another exorcist is just too hard to bear…and…"_

"_And what?"_

_Komui heaved a sigh and continued, "15 years ago, Hevlaska said that the Heart became a parasitic type Innocence. It became a born parasitic type anti-akuma weapon. We highly suspect it's you."_

Allen shook his head, hoping to drive the thought out of his mind. There was no way his left arm could have posses the Heart, even if it did evolve. But then, Lenalee's Innocence also had a pretty good chance of being the Heart. The only problem was, Lenalee is 16 years old this year.

Timcanpy fluttered out from his pocket and landed on Allen's white hair. Drifted in his thoughts, Allen Walker soon fell asleep.

**.x. .X. .x.**

"Yes, yes. I know. All I have to do is get that Innocence, right?" A girl with golden eyes looked irritated.

"And you have to get into the Black Order, relo!" A pink cane umbrella with a pumpkin shape for its head added.

"Che, isn't it quite impossible? Stealing that Innocence will tell the exorcists I'm a Noah," she smirked.

"But you have to do something, Hikari-tama! Otherwise, Earl-tama will get angry!" Lero fretted.

Hikari Kurai twirled one of her pigtails, her dark blue hair shining in the candlelight. "Since when did Sennenko ever get angry with me? Then again, making the impossible possible is my forte," she smiled mischievously.

"Don't grow too cocky yet. You haven't even gotten control over all your powers yet," Tyki Mikk warned.

She sank deeper into her chair. "Then this will be a perfect chance to practise. Anyway, I'll only do it once. I'll be acting undercover as an exorcist. Ne, ne, don't you think it'll be fun?" Her golden eyes twinkled. "Get in my way, and I swear I'll kill you, Noah or not." Her playful voice suddenly turned dangerous.

**.x. .X. .x.**

Lavi yawned as they walked down the street. It was a quiet town. In fact, it was too quiet to be true. As he and Allen walked around to find an inn to stay for the night, they found out that the town was deserted. Lavi wanted to just pick any house at random and stay there for the night but Allen insisted that they would be intruding on people's property and it was rude to do so. Grudgingly, Lavi trudged along, hoping to find a place to spend the night before all was dark.

They knocked door after door and their efforts were rewarded. When they arrived in a dark alley, they knocked at the only door there, not expecting anything. They were shocked when the door creaked open and before them stood a beautiful girl, golden eyes shining in the dark.

"STRIKE!" Lavi's eyes immediately became the shape of hearts.

"Ah, sumimasen. May we have some food and lodging for tonight?" Allen apologized for his friend's behavior.

"Hmm? Sure, come in!" the girl showed them in. "I'm Hikari Kurai. And you are?"

"I'm Allen Walker and this is Lavi," Allen replied for both of them, seeing Lavi was still not back to reality. He pulled Lavi along as Hikari showed them to their rooms.

"I'll go prepare dinner first. Get comfortable," she smiled as sweetly as she could and left for the kitchen.

After hearing so much of Allen Walker from Road Kamelot and Tyki Mikk, she knew that Allen had a parasitic type anti-akuma weapon and needed to eat a lot, so she cooked a much larger portion of food than she used to.

Allen and Lavi, having recovered, went down for dinner. Before their eyes lay a wide variety of food, ranging from a whole chicken, to a bowl of grapes.

"Ittadakimasu!" and they dug in.

Barely ten minutes after they begun their meal, the threesome heard a huge explosion outside. Allen's cursed left eye reacted. "Akuma!"

"What's that?" Hikari asked, feigning innocence.

"Wait here," instructed Lavi.

"No! I want to go too!" she protested.

Allen had already left to battle the Akuma. Lavi took a long, measuring look at Hikari and finally gave in. There was no way he could resist the cute puppy eyes. "Hop on."

Hikari sat on Lavi's hammer, unsure of what will happen next. "Extend!"

She almost screamed at the surprising speed the hammer extended at. She hadn't expected this. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she clung on to Lavi.

Lavi was apparently enjoying this and regretted arriving at his destination so soon. As soon as they reached the battlefield, Hikari immediately hopped off, shaken from that experience. Hikari looked at her surroundings. They were beside a waterfall. The waterfall had a green glow coming from inside it. She smiled to herself. Things were going according as planned.

She creeped up towards the waterfall and as she went closer to the Innocence, it glowed a brighter green.

"Lavi, look! The Innocence! It's reacting!" Allen noticed this first and quickly pointed it out to his companion.

Even the Akuma were too distracted to continue the fight. Seeing his chance, Lavi used the fire seal to destroy them once and for all. Undisturbed by this, the Innocence floated through the waterfall, towards Hikari. It shone so brightly that Allen and Lavi had to cover their eyes to prevent blindness. By the time the green light died off, a silver rod carved with elaborate patterns lay in her hands.

"What's this?" Hikari whispered, eyes widened.

"That's an anti-akuma weapon…" Lavi trailed off. He stared in astonishment. This type of synchronization was rare.

"Behind you!" Allen shouted, transforming his left arm to a giant claw and destroyed the Akuma behind Lavi.

"Ah, sankyuu, Allen!"

Together, the duo cleared off every single Akuma in the vicinity, leaving them exhausted. Well, the number of Akuma there was pretty large.

"So, Hikari, since you are a compatible host of the Innocence, I guess that you'll be joining the Order," Allen smiled happily.

"T-the Order?" Hikari stammered.

"Welcome to the Black Order!" He slung an arm around her neck and they walked back to enjoy their feast.

* * *

A/N: Something to note, Hikari called the Millenium Earl 'Sennenko'. 'Sennen' is Millenium, if you listen closely, Road calls the Earl that in the anime. But I'm not really sure. If you find any loopholes or what so ever, please notify me! Once again, R&R no flames please!

* * *


End file.
